Blog użytkownika:Robert180xxx/Tajemnice pewnej Pary
Moje pierwsze opoko :D proszę mnie nie zjeść żywcem, ale też pisać szczere komentarze co powinienem zmienić :D informacje ogólne: ''-Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z serialu, kiedy jeźdźcy wrócili na świętowanie tygodnia Borka wielkiego, załapując się na wielką i mocno zakrapianą imprezę.'' ''-Nikt nie wie, że Czkawka i Astrid są razem (jeźdźcy coś podejrzewają)'' ''-Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy w pisowni i wglll :D (jeśli znajdzie się dobra duszyczka i mnie poprawi będę dozgonnie wdzięczny)'' ''-Pisane z różnych perspektyw narrator pisany ciągiem pogrubionymi literami, dialogi myślnikami, myśli pogrubioną kursywą.'' ''-Zapraszam do czytania :)'' 1 Ciężki Poranek Słońce leniwie wschodziło na niebo, jakby czuło co się wczoraj wydarzyło, dając jeszcze chwilkę snu pewnemu chłopakowi i dziewczynie. Po chwili szmaragdowe oczy zaczęły z trudem się otwierać, jednakże sekundę później chciały wyskoczyć z orbit na widok który ujrzały. Nie wiedział do końca czy być zawstydzonym i uciec stąd jak najdalej, czy ukryć przed wzrokiem Taty piękną Kobietę, która leżała wtulona w niego słodko drzemiąc. Zadrżał na myśl o niej, przypadkowo budząc śpiącą. Po kilku niewiarygodnie długich sekundach ujrzał śliczne niebieskie oczęta patrzące na niego ze zdziwieniem i jakby... z miłością, która może przezwyciężyć nawet śmierć. Ilekroć widział te oczy wiedział, że nigdy jej nie opuści,nic go nie powstrzyma od zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa i miłości. Jednak gdy znów zerknął na Stoika skrzywił się, wiedząc że jego gniew może być potężniejszy nawet od mocy śmierci. Po długim okresie ciszy, podczas której słychać było tylko bicie ich wystraszonych serc oraz pomruki taty, nastąpił czas na rozmowę. ' - Czkawka może powiesz mi co się wczoraj wydarzyło ? '''Czkawka zachrypniętym głosem. ' - Nie do końca jestem pewien. Stoik podchodząc powoli do łóżka a cały czas mając na uwadze tą dwójkę: - Synu... Nie spodziewał bym się tego po tobie... I ty Astrid, nie potrafię uwierzyć swoim własnym oczom. '''Czkawka i Astrid leżeli mocno wtulając się w siebie ze strachu, ponieważ Stoik nigdy nie był zbytnio pozytywnie nastawiony do wyskoków syna. Czkawka: - To moja wina ja zmusiłem Astrid ukarz mnie, ale błagam nie każ jej za moje czyny. Astrid słysząc to podnosi się delikatnie. -Ty głupku, a kto kazał ci brać odpowiedzialność za to co robię? Odwraca się do niego plecami. - Ja też tego chciałam i sama poniosę konsekwencje swojego czynu. Nie miała nawet pojęcia co mówi. Stoik stojąc tuż obok łóżka z kamienną twarzą. rozpoczyna przemowę, jednak na jego twarzy pojawia się prawie nie widoczny szatański uśmieszek. - Synu nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę Mówiąc to podnosi Syna z łóżka i przytula nie myśląc o tym co robi. Dopiero po chwili orientuje się że coś jest nie tak. Widząc twarz Astrid,która wygląda teraz jak dorodny pomidorek oraz grymas wskazujący na próbę ukrycia śmiechu. Gdy umysł połączył wątki zakłopotany Tata zrozumiał: Czkawka jest Nagi!!! Orientując się co właśnie miało miejsce, wypuszcza syna z objęć i zamyka oczy czerwieniąc się jednocześnie bardziej niż Astrid. Gdy czkawka przykrywa się kocem Stoik otwiera oczy i mówi: -eeee.... synu ja.... przepraszam odwraca się i szybko wychodzi rzucając jeszcze przez ramię. Zejdźcie zaraz na śniadanie. czkawka oszołomiony tym co się właśnie stało patrzy na Astrid która dalej wygląda jak Pomidorek :D i mówi. -tego się nie spodziewałem Słysząc to Niebieskooka wybucha śmiechem, jednak po chwili zaczyna się złościć. Ponieważ czkawka odkrył jej nagie ciało śmiejąc się teraz z jej miny. Po dziesięciu minutach beztroskiej zabawy oraz zapomnieniu ,co przed chwilą miało miejsce, stwierdzają, że należało by zejść na śniadanie które przygotował Stoik ,który zapewne czuje się zmieszany całą tą sytuacją, dodatkowo słysząc śmiechy i krzyki dochodzące z pokoju czkawki. Jednak po chwili okazuje się że Astrid ma nie lada problem, z grymasem niezadowolenia ale i zdziwienia. -Gdzie są moje ubrania ?! Po przeszukaniu pokoju i nie znalezieniu części z ubrań Astrid podchodzi do szafy czkawki i zakłada jego ubrania. Czkawka widząc to zaczyna się śmiać jednocześnie dostając czkawki ,co brzmi jak rechotanie dorodnej ropuchy. -Skarbie teraz wyglądamy jak Mieczyk i Szpadka Przytula się do niej i uderza hełmem o hełm Astrid. schodząc na upragnione śniadanie śmieją się i czkają . '2 Śniadanie' Po zejściu do kuchni oraz ujrzeniu Stoika, wszystkie wspomnienia z niekoniecznie miłego poranka powróciły. Teraz to Syn patrzył gniewnie na Tatę, co chwilkę zerkając na Astrid która próbowała cokolwiek przełknąć. Czkawka nie mogąc wytrzymać tej niesamowitej ciszy rozpoczął rozmowę. - Astrid chyba już czas by mój tata dowiedział się o naszym związku. Gdy niebieskooka uśmiechnęła się niepewnie rozpoczęły się pytania.Stoik z miną zaskoczonego wypalił prosto z mostu. -To wy jesteście razem ? Czkawka zdziwiony odpowiedział pytaniem. - A nie widać ? Dopiero teraz Stoik zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie wie prawie nic o swoim jedynym synu, oraz o tym co dzieje się na Smoczym Krańcu. Z każdym następnym pytaniem wydawał się coraz bardziej zdziwiony, ale i jednocześnie dumny. -A co, myślałeś że na Smoczym Krańcu leżymy do góry brzuchami i śpimy do południa ? Powiedział zły Czkawka. Ten nie będąc przygotowany na takie pytanie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, co tylko rozzłościło szmaragdookiego jeszcze bardziej .Czkawka zrozumiał że właśnie tak było.Tak właśnie myślał. Gdy już wydawało się że Stoik chce coś powiedzieć Czkawka uprzedził go. ''' -To gdy my walczymy z Viggo o każdego smoka, wszyscy myślą że leżymy w łóżkach ? '''Astrid wstała i uwiesiła się na szyi szmaragdookiego, który z wyrzutem spojrzał na nią, jednak widząc jej zmartwione oczy cała złość w nim prysła. Wtedy Astrid powiedziała: -Tak właściwie to ludzie prawie nie wiedzą co dzieje się na smoczym krańcu. Na co Stoik tylko pokiwał głową a Czkawka zamyślił się. Ocucił go delikatny całus na policzku, zdziwiony zapytał: - Tak a o co chodzi ? Na co Astrid wybuchła śmiechem, a Stoik przypominając sobie czasy gdy Valka była przy nim, uronił ledwo widoczną łzę i odpowiedział zagubionemu synowi. -Astrid chciała iść do domu przebrać się w swoje ubrania. Czkawka zawołał szczerbatka, tłumacząc, żeby leciała na nim i wleciała przez okno w dachu. To nikt się nie domyśli że jest w jego ciuchach. Po pożegnaniu się ,wyleciała przez okno pędząc do domu.Jednak on nadal czuł obecność jej ust. Po chwili rozpoczął rozmyślać co dzisiaj robić. Jednak jego rozmyślania szybko przerwał tata. -Co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić ? - Myślałem nad biwakiem na wyspie Frigg. -A to nie tam byliście na wakacjach gdy was grimory dopadły ? - Tak właśnie tam, jednak tym razem jesteśmy lepiej przygotowani i wiemy jak sobie z nimi poradzić. - To chyba nici z tego, Pyskacz cię szukał mówił że ma ważną sprawę. Czkawka słysząc to stał się podekscytowany i szybko wybiegł z domu biegnąc do kuźni, Przy okazji wprawiając tatę w zdziwienie. 'C. D. N.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania